If Things Were Diffrent Would We Be Together ?
by death by caring
Summary: What if Eriol had come to Japan first only as Li and Li as Eriol ? A S+S Fan Fic for all you S+S fans. Please R&R.
1. A Transfer Student

If Things Were Diffrent Would We Be Together ?  
By NinaDBZ   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: A Transfer Student   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message From The Author: What if Eriol had come o Japan first only as Li and Li as Eriol ? Okay I know I'm confusing you see I'm saying if Eriol came from Japan when Li did and Li was the one who was the reincarnation of clow reed would Li and Sakura still be together in the end or would it be Eriol destined to be with Sakura AU (Mainly because It's not the least bitt true to the series basically I never research it so most of my stuff I just made up. I think I'll research it later though so my story's not to off) S+S fan fic (to please all you S+S fans) ^_^ Please R&R  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Eriol wait up," said Sakura Kinomoto catching up to her boyfriend Eriol Hiiragizawa (Eli Moon in the english version according to the Sakura Platinum web page) she leaned over and kissed him on the check making him blush. "Miss Me."  
"You know I did my little cherry blossom," was his reply he reached over and grabbed her hand glad Sakura had decided not to roller bladed to school today. She smiled hand hand walked with him as they made there way to school.   
When they got there they were greeted by there usual friends Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Takashi. "Hey guys," said Sakura happpily looking at her friends.  
"Hey Sakura, did you hear ?" asked Tomoyo pushing a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes.  
"Here what ?" asked Sakura as she and Eriol took there seats (Eriol sitts behind Sakura were Li used to sit).   
"There's a new transfer student. I heard that if a new transfer student comes on this day the 4th day of the 4th month it is bad luck for all those around him," said Naoko the glass reflecting off her glasses eerily.   
"Really," said Sakura rocking back and forth in her seat scared silly.  
Just then Mr.Terada came into class. "Please take your seats everyone." He said walking over to his desk and quickly taking role. "I have a suprise for all today we have a brand new transfer student from england I'd like you all to meet Li Syaoran," said Mr.Terada as a handsome young brown hair dreamy brown eyed cream colored boy (Eriol isn't the only one cute one I can tell you that wink-wink) walks into the room.   
To be continued...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay I know it's short but you get where I'm going with this. The next chapter should be at least ten at least three times the size of this. What do you think ? Please Pretty Pretty Please Review Flame (I think that's what it's called) What Ever Just Tell Me What You Think.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-NinaDBZ ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Reaction

Chapter Two: The Reaction  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message From The Author: Okay here is the secound chapter to my storie. Things are diffrent because of Li's behavior compared to Eriols (though Li acts much diffrent himself because of him having the powers and memorys and stuff of Clow Reed) and . Okay here it is. Please R&R.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The class looks at Li a few girls whisper to one another but Li stands there his eyes focusing on the couple in the back (Eriol and Sakura). ' Hello my little descendent. You and that clow mistress will soon have a real challenge ahead of you I only hope your prepared for it for once it starts they'll be no turning back,' Li thinks smirking at them.   
"Now where shall we sit you ?" says Mr.Terada intrupting his thoughts. Li looked up at him as if waiting for an answer although he already knew where he would be seated. "Why don't you sit behind Tomoyo and across from Eriol ?" he said pointing in the direction of where they were seated (I don't know where he really sitts so I decided to put him there don't kill me for it not being factual). Li slowly walks over to his seat looks over at Sakura and sitts down. "Now that were all settled let's begin." Terada began another one of his boring lectures but a normally good student Eriol just couldn't seem to concentrate. 'Is that new kid what's his name Li staring at Sakura !' Li seeming to sense this looks at Eriol with an expression that both confused and bothered Eriol. 'What the heck is that suppose to mean.' For the rest of class Li payed attention or at least pretended to but still Eriol had a funny feeling about him.   
At lunch Li was sitting off by himself but much to Eriol's discomfort Sakura and Tomoyo asked him to come over and guess what Li excepted. Sure they had there usual chats about school and cooking and other such things but with Li there it felt so strange almost like there conversation was totally inconsequential irrelevant to what was going on here and now at least to Eriol. Sakura and Tomoyo didn't seem to notice in the slight bit the change in fact they seemed to enjoy Li's company.   
When school was over Eriol couldn't help but be happy finishing his duties (the japanese kids have to clean there classrooms before they leave can you believe that I'm not talking about what Zachary was saying I read it straight out of a text book) he and Sakura began to walk home. With the cherry blossoms in full bloom it was a beautiful day for a walk.   
"Sakura." There was somthing he wanted to ask her.  
"Yes Eriol, what is it ?" she asked looking very concerned.   
"They the cherry blossom represents life. Beatiful while it lasts but must sooner or later come to an end."   
"Yes Eriol what are you getting at."   
"Hold on let me finish. You see," began Eriol when all the sudden they both shot there heads up by a sudden surge of power.  
"It that a clow card," asked Sakura in total shock.  
"No it can't be we captured them all didn't we ? It must be somthing else."  
Just then they spot a cute little teddy bear on the side walk. "Hey Eriol look there's a teddy bear I wonder who's it could be," said Sakura walking closer and closer to the small little figure.   
'There is omthing wrong here... Oh my God the power the power it's coming from the bear.' he thought.   
The bear started to glow Sakura looks closer at it before letting out her usual, "Hoooooooooeeeee"  
"Sakura Watch Out," Eriol screams pushing Sakura out of the way just in time as the bear turns into a monster a monster and throws a magical attack at her making it hit him self. Taking the impact he falls to the floor.  
To Be Continued....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry to end it there but I couldn't really think of anything else at the moment. I hope you like it be sure to Review flames are exceptable for the story itself not just the S+E couple.   
Ja Ne  
-NinaDBZ ^_^  



End file.
